The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to a collapsible combination waist and leg exerciser with improved characteristics.
The fitness craze, which captivated the attention of ever increasing numbers of people throughout the world, has spawned an endless array of exercise equipment. One of this array of exercise equipment is indoor exerciser. Indoor exercisers are popular because many people do not have time to go to a suitable field to exercise after work. A typical indoor exerciser aims at providing people a means to train or develop some part of the body. For example, there are jog exercisers, cycling exercisers, etc. In general they are beneficial to the parts of body such as chest, arms, waist, legs, and buttock respectively.
However, the previous design suffered from several disadvantages. For example, they are often too bulky to be readily provided in home. Further, they are single purpose exercisers, i.e., implemented only as abdominal exerciser, chest exerciser, etc.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a collapsible combination waist and leg exerciser in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible combination waist and leg exerciser comprising a base, a pair of elastic frames, and a pair of handles. A number of preferred forms of exercises are implemented. For example, user may stand on base with hands grasped on the handles and bend waist forward facing elastic frames in order to exercise up and down repeatedly for training the muscles of chest, arms, and waist. User may also sit on a chair with the chair""s legs pressed on base by the weight of user. User""s feet are urged against the top of handles. In exercise, user presses feet and legs to force handles up and down repeatedly for exercising. This can train or develop the muscles of inner sides of legs and buttock. User may lay back with foot (or feet) urged against the top of handle(s) in a continuous up and down movement. This can train or develop the muscles of legs and buttock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible combination waist and leg exerciser which is compact for being provided in home, simple with detachable components, and low cost.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description,taken with the accompanying drawings.